Every night
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Thalia, hija del dios del rayo" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Thalia recibe un mensaje y se dirige al encuentro de su emisor.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Thalia, hija del dios del rayo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

_Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

Thalia Grace atravesaba la oscuridad del bosque como una sombra más. Sus lentos andares partían y hacían crujir las ramas caídas bajo sus robustas botas.

Vislumbró un alto pino entre la oscuridad. Su pino. Se detuvo. No estaba segura, se planteó la posibilidad de volver por donde había venido, regresar a su cabaña, esconderse entre el calor de las sábanas de su cama y hacer como que no había ocurrido nada.

Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiró que sonó como un grave gruñido. Ya había llegado hasta allí, ahora no podía echarse atrás. Retomó la marcha y llegó hasta el árbol del que había formado parte hasta hace poco tiempo.

Puso una mano sobre la rugosa corteza del tronco y clavó la mirada en la base del árbol. Entre sus raíces, se podía apreciar un hoyo con forma humana, de donde había salido mientras se transformaba otra vez en humana.

-Has venido.

Del otro lado del árbol surgió una voz. De entre las sombras, apareció un chico alto y rubio, con una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha y que a la luz de la Luna le hacía parecer aterrador. Pero la radiante sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos proyectaba el efecto contrario.

Thalia solo tuvo tiempo de retirar la mano del árbol antes de que el chico la envolviese en un cálido abrazo. Los brazos de Thalia se enrroscaron al rededor del joven. Quería llorar de felicidad, aquel chico era parte de su familia. Reprimió las lágrimas. Thalia Grace no llora. Nunca.

Ninguno sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí abrazados, bajo el cobijo de los árboles y con las estrellas como testigo de su reencuentro. Thalia podría haberse pasado toda la noche así, abrazando a su compañero, a su amigo, a su familia, pero tenía una duda que se lo impedía. Se separó un poco y elevó la mirada para mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Luke, dime que no has hecho nada. -Pidió Thalia- Dime que lo que cuentan es solo una sarta de mentiras. -Thalia se sorprendió al oir el anormal tono suplicante que emanaba de su boca.

Luke suspiró con pesadez y frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Thalia siempre había sido directa, pero pese a ello, no esperaba que soltase la bomba tan pronto. Intentó no mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero aquel iris azul eléctrico no se despegaba de él.

Las palabras no hicieron falta, Thalia ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta que la atormentaba. Le dolía, pero era la realidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

-No respondas. -Su voz surgió más dura y fría de lo que realmente pretendía. Cuando se lo contaron todo, no quería creerlo, pero eran todos tan insistentes que acabó creyéndoselo. Ahora, había comprobado que tenían razón. La hija de Zeus se deshizo del agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Thalia -Luke sonaba muy dolido.- Lo hice por ti, te dejaron morir. Abandonan a sus hijos a su suerte. Solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, a sus hijos nos ignoran completamente hasta que nos necesitan. . .

La batalla contra aquellos monstruos en la Colina Mestiza voló hasta la mente de Thalia. Era su recuerdo más vívido. Lo rememoraba una y otra vez. Cada golpe. Cada movimiento. Los gritos de Annabeth. Los ruegos de Luke, pidiéndole que volviese con ellos. Los balidos lastimeros de Grover. Ella misma gritándoles que se fueran.

Tal vez Luke tenía razón, después de todo, su padre la . . . ¡No! Su padre la convirtió en árbol para mantenerla con vida. Si, era eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Si no fuera por el dios del rayo, ahora no estaría allí, con Luke.

-No puedes empezar una guerra por puro resentimiento, Luke. -Atacó Thalia con dureza.

-No es resentimiento, Thalia -se defendió el chico- es injusticia.

-Son nuestros padres y madres, Luke.

-¡Con más razón todavía! -exclamó- No podemos permitir que nos traten así.

No podía seguir escuchando. Era Thalia Grace, la hija del dios del Rayo, la hija de Zeus. Debía comportarse como una hija, y las palabras de Luke empezaban a hacerla dudar. Suspiró y giró sobre sus talones.

-Hemos elegido. -Dijo Thalia. Intentaba que no le flaqueara la voz- Supongo que esto es un adiós, Luke.

Thalia avanzó un paso e hizo amago de empezar a correr de vuelta al Campamento Mestizo, del que no debería haber salido.

-Todas las noches venía aquí. -El susurro de Luke logró llegar hasta sus oídos y frenarla. Thalia se sorprendió. Sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Luke.- Venía aquí y me sentaba a los pies de tu árbol, entre sus raíces, como si no fueras un pino y me estuviese sentando junto a ti. Me imaginaba que las raíces eran tus brazos envolviéndome. Que cada hoja que caía sobre mi cabeza era una de tus manos que me acariciaba el pelo. Y cuando soplaba viento, me imaginaba que eras tú revolviéndome el pelo y susurrándome palabras al oído.

Luke respiró hondo y se acercó con cautela hasta quedar a unos palmos de ella. Thalia se quedó sin aliento, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta proximidad. Sin embargo, no se apartó, en su lugar, apretó los puños y alzó la mirada hacía Luke, intentando mantener una expresión dura. No podía venirse abajo ahora. El hijo de Hermes le cogió las manos entre las suyas, como si así lograra verificar sus palabras y hacerlas más reales. Thalia se sorprendió ante el contacto y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

-Thalia,_ la razón por la que estoy aquí sigue siendo la misma después de todos estos años. No ha cambiado nada._ -Luke apretó las manos de Thalia entre las suyas- Me he pasado noches en vela junto a tu árbol, y ahora estoy aquí. _Por la misma razón._ _Volvía_ aquí _por ti._ _Todas las noches._

El silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras las palabras de Luke revoloteaban en su cabeza sin cesar. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento al danzar entre las ojas de los árboles. Los ojos del hijo de Hermes dejaban fluir la súplica. Thalia rehusaba alzar los ojos y mirar a Luke a la cara. No sabía que hacer.

-Thalia -la voz de Luke hizo que la chica volviera la mirada hacía él.- Podrías venir conmigo. -la esperanza brilló en sus ojos- Estaríamos juntos como antes.

Thalia, que parecía haberse transformado en una versión muy distinta a ella, volvió a ser la de antes, y con la voz cargada de fiereza de siempre dijo:

-O tú podrías volver con nosotros. -La mueca de Luke dejó claro que no le gustaba esa idea. Thalia se soltó de su agarre y dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luke suspiró con resentimiento y amargura entremezclados. Era cabezota y no podía hacerla cambiar de idea. Por mucho que le doliera la cruda realidad, Thalia tenía razón, aquello era una despedida.

-De todos modos, . . . si cambias de opinión -Thalia gruñó como respuesta y le lanzó una mirada furibunda- mándame un mensaje Iris.

-Mi familia está aquí -respondió con dureza. Sus pensamientos reflejaron a Annabeth- no voy a abandonarla. - No otra vez, pensó para sus adentros.

Luke compuso una sonrisa amarga y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por donde había venido. No sin antes murmurar:

-Las costumbres son difíciles de dejar, Thalia. Volver a ti será un hábito imposible de olvidar.

Desapareció en las sombras al mismo tiempo que el viento arrastraba sus palabras.

* * *

Una habitación, Imagine Dragons, una letra increíblemente preciosa y emotiva (al menos para mí), resultado: este one shot.

Ambientado un par de semanas después de que Thalia volviera a ser humana. La canción en la que me basé comparte título con este one shot.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
